The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 7 The Stone of Cold Fire
Plot One summer night in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). Luke sees a Comet falling from the sky and crashing into a very fiery place called (Ceratopsian Peak), a volcano in the range. When Luke describes it the next day, all the Herbivores and Omnivores did not believe Luke except for 2 Theropods (Gallimimus), who speak about possibilities of the whole Universe. The Gallimimus pair suggest the Comet which is capable of possessing magical properties. (Pterano), who’s the outcast uncle of Alex overhears the conversation and conspires to use the rock to take control of the valley. Pterano asks Alex who idolizes Pterano for the location of the Comet and learns its location. That night Tulip overhears Pterano's plan, but before Tulip can warn her friends about it, suddenly Pterano and the female Rhamphorynchus twins (Rinkus and Sierra) kidnaps Tulip and set out to find the Comet. Upon discovering Tulip's kidnapping all the Herbivores and Omnivores tells the 5 children how Pterano led some of the Herbivores and Omnivores during the search for the valley, but Pterano had accidentally led his followers to a pack of Theropods (Dromaeosaurus). Pterano was able to fly away, but the event left Pterano emotionally scarred. Pterano was kicked out from the herd as a punishment for leading the herd into danger. Because all the Herbivores and Omnivores are slow to reach a decision, the 5 children took off on their own to rescue Tulip. Meanwhile Tulip escapes the 3 Pterosaurs and falls into a cave while running. After the 5 children found Tulip, Tulip comforts Alex who is distraught about Pterano's actions by stating that Tulip could tell that Pterano is the least wicked of the 3 Pterosaurs and that Pterano still has a potential of doing good. Meanwhile Sierra displays mutinous feelings towards Pterano and Rinkus convinces Sierra to betray Pterano once they reached Ceratopsian Peak to find the Comet. The 6 children pursue the 3 Pterosaurs hoping to reach the Stone before them. Aided by the Gallimimus pair who suddenly appear and offer their knowledge of volcanoes, the 6 children manage to arrive at Ceratopsian Peak before the 3 Pterosaurs do. However both groups discover that the Comet is just an ordinary meteorite. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano explains that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the Comet not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the valley. Unwilling to believe the Comet is not magical Sierra and Rinkus betray Pterano. However as Sierra and Rinkus attempt to get the Comet to give them power, the volcano begins to erupt and Pterano saves Tulip when she falls off the mountain. Just in the nick of time Alex's mother arrives with a Quetzalcoatlus who is 1 big Pterosaur to take the 6 children back to the valley leaving Sierra and Rinkus to be caught in the Comet's explosion. Pterano is thanked for saving Tulip. Back in the valley, all the Herbivores and Omnivores have a meeting and decide about Pterano's fate. As punishment for his plan spoken by Luke's father, Pterano is exiled from the valley until 5 of the cold times have passed 5 years. Pterano does accept it, but Alex cuts in and tries to plead against the punishment, begging all the Herbivores and Omnivores to let Pterano live in the valley forever. However, Alex's mother tells Alex that it might be but it does not change what he did and Pterano must be responsible for that. Pterano after agreeing with the banishment tells Alex that sometimes everyone including himself has to take responsibility for their actions. Alex says that he is going to miss Pterano and Pterano responds back, “I will miss you too Alex”. Then, a female Zuniceratops scares Pterano away after ordering Pterano to move on, and flying off and the Zuniceratops says that then again there are other things she must not miss at all. That night Luke finds the 2 Gallimimus*s and asks them if the meteorite was really a Comet. The 2 Gallimimus*s admit that while it wasn't Luke’s effort to search for it was what really mattered and reiterate that there are many unknowns to be discovered “Beyond the Mysterious Beyond” Luke is then momentarily distracted and when he turns around, he finds that the 2 Gallimimus*s have disappeared in a pillar of light. As Luke’s friends find him an inspired Luke reflects that there are many unknowns and that such unknowns make life wonderful. Later on the 6 children went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.